


Take my hand and hold it tight

by Sprite_Cranberry_Time



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprite_Cranberry_Time/pseuds/Sprite_Cranberry_Time
Summary: Her heart leaped out of her chest as her gaze settled upon the tanned skin beauty. The color of her skin was near akin to caramel, her eyes a beautiful dark blue, and her hair dyed a vibrant shade of blue. The lights of the club seem to fade away as she stared at the blue-haired female, her sight only being on the older woman.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot sighed as she looked at the green clock on her bedroom wall, walking towards her door to grab her green and black converses. It was also time for Garnet and the others to pick her up so they could go out to the newly opened club called 'Diamond Light.' It was an odd name, but it so far had amazing reviews and it seemed the public liked it, so Amethyst had mentioned wanting to go and the others agreed to wanting to go, dragging Peridot with them. 

She looked in the mirror for a moment, fixing her slightly messy hair and putting it back into its usual triangle-like shape. The Green-Eyed coder noticed a smudge in the corner of her glasses and went to wipe it off with a small black cloth when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up at the clock once more and saw that it was 7:00 P.M, the exact time Garnet said she would be here. 'On time as always.' Peridot thought as she opened the door to her bedroom and walked downstairs. She had recently begun to rent her own apartment after getting her new job at the technology powerhouse of the country, Homeworld Corp. She was assigned as a coder for all the different websites and programs that they ran, getting decent pay. Peridot opened the door and looked up at her African-American friend, seeing her red and blue Jeep parked in her driveway. 

"Everyone buckled up?" Garnet asked as she put the key in the ignition, not turning on the car till she got an answer. The usually bubbly Steven replied with an affirmative "Yep!" after he was done looking around the car, excited to finally getting to go clubbing. He had recently turned twenty-one and was finally allowed to drink, something that he had been looking forward to. 

Peridot gazed out the window, admiring the lights of Beach City that always turned on during the night. It may have been a small city, but it was definitely one of the most beautiful ones Peridot had been to. She had moved here during her Sophmore year of High-School, meeting Steven and the others not long after. Currently, they were all enrolled at the college that Beach City harbored, each of them majoring in something different. Steven was majoring in Phycology, Garnet in Business Management, Pearl in Art, Amethyst in Hotel Management, and Peridot in Computer Science. She was in her Junior year of college as the others were, relieved that she only had two years left before she was out in the real world. 

Once the finally arrived Peridot immediately took note of the large number of cars parked here, worried about how many people were going to be inside. As she and the others went inside she felt the entire club vibrate from the music being played, along with the bright strobe lights that shone upon the crowded dance floor. Amethyst and Steven immediately went to the bar that the club had, while Garnet, Pearl, and Peridot went to the dance floor. Honestly, Peridot wasn't a huge fan of this, but dancing was better than drinking at the moment. She weaved her way through the crowded dance floor, heading to the center with the others. 

The music changed to an even louder song, making the dance floor nearly shake from the force of the speakers. Peridot looked around and felt awkward as she did, noticing how well the other people in the club were dancing. She just closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her hips sway to the rhythm of the song. Eventually, as the noise of the other people faded and all she could hear was her own breathing and the music, she let herself become looser in her movements. She let her body sway to the music, becoming entranced. She opened her eyes for a moment when she locked eyes with someone from across the dance floor. 

Her heart leaped out of her chest as her gaze settled upon the tanned skin beauty. The color of her skin was near akin to caramel, her eyes a beautiful dark blue, and her hair dyed a vibrant shade of blue. The lights of the club seem to fade away as she stared at the blue-haired female, her sight only being on the older woman. The woman she was looking at had to be the most beautiful person she had ever seen, looking like something from fantasy rather than reality. 

That all shattered when the girl began walking towards Peridot, making her heart race. She had half the mind to just quickly walk away and never think about her again, but it was too late to make any other choice, the blue-haired beauty was already in front of her. 

"Hey." The girl had her hands in her front pockets and a casual smile on her face, looking down at the flustered girl. 

"H-hi." Peridot managed to stutter out, completely filled with anxiety. The girl in front of her laughed a little bit before smiling, holding her hand out. 

"Wanna dance?" The bluenette said, making Peridot nearly faint. It wasn't every day that one of the most beautiful people on the planet asked you to dance, so Peridot weakly grabbed her hand and let the taller girl lead her to the dance floor. 

The song switched and began a slower song, still loud enough to make the club vibrate. Peridot was clumsy at first as they slow-danced, stepping on her counterparts feet every now and then. Eventually, she got the hang of it and the duo began to smoothly dance around the floor, people clearing out of the way as they danced. The song began to pick up the pace and so did the dancing-duo, matching the tempo of the song perfectly. As the song came to an end the bluenette dipped the smaller girl, their faces less than an inch apart. A heavy blush was worn by the two girls, both of them standing up quickly. The crowd cheered for a moment before a new song began and they all returned to dancing. 

Peridot and the mystery lady went outside to escape the crowd, wanting to get a breath of fresh air after that heated dance.

"So..." The bluenette began, looking at the small blond next to her. "I realized I never got your name." The taller girl gave a small smile, trying her best to not freak out. 

Peridot felt her heartbeat pick up again, looking up at the blue-haired girl. "It's uh, Peridot. Peridot Diamond." Coincidentally she had the same last name as the club, something she found quite hilarious. 

The taller girl chuckled at Peridot's nervousness. She leaned down for a moment, bringing their faces closer together. "My names Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." Lapis brought their lips together, not giving Peridot any time to react. 

Peridot's brain apparently had decided to stop working, as she couldn't make any coherent response. The kiss that she was currently engaged in had been all too much, as soon as Lapis she fell to the ground. 

Lapis had panicked before she realized what had happened. 

Peridot had fainted.


	2. Coffee Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis smiled at her girlfriend who sat across from her, hypnotized by her beautiful green eyes. She was talking about something science-based that Lapis didn't understand, but that didn't matter to her. The Hawaiian always enjoyed listening to Peridot talk, she loved the way she became so passionate when she spoke, the way her eyes would light up and a look of pride appeared on her face.

The blue-haired college student chuckled a bit as she walked into her dorm, happy that her day was over. Thankfully she didn't have too much homework from any of her classes, just a few small assignments. She looked over at her roommate Pearl, who was majoring in Art while Lapis was looking to become a Band Director. It seemed odd that someone like her would be in that profession, but she always had a passion for Band ever since she joined Marching Band back at the beginning of ninth grade. She had been a part of the marching bands Colorguard, but she could also play the Baritone and Bari Saxophone. She sat down on her bed, turning on her phone to see a new message from Peridot. 

Techno Bae: Would you be able to accompany me to the coffee shop down the street today? 

Water Witch: Sure, what time? 

Techno Bae: Around five if that's okay?

Water Witch: Sounds like a plan, see you soon. 

Lapis looked up in the corner of her phone to see that is was 3:50, which means she had some time to get ready. Lapis thought of what she was going to wear when she noticed that she smelled somewhat, as she did head to the gym with Garnet today, so a shower would be the first thing that she would need. 

After the shower, she took a few minutes to blow dry her hair, thankful that it was short and not too long. Once her hair was nice and dry, she changed into the clothes that she had brought into the bathroom, wearing a black crop top that showed off the bottom of the tattoo on her back, some jean shorts, and her blue converses. She looked in the mirror for a moment before turning around and looking at the tattoo she had gotten when she was in her senior year of high school. It was a pair of wings, except they looked like they were made of water. One of her old friends had shown the image of the wings to her, so she went down to the local tattoo parlor the small town had and gotten It, though it was pretty expensive. 

Once she was ready Lapis noticed that she had about 15 minutes before she had to leave, so the Hawaiian girl brushed her teeth real quick and sat down on her bed afterward, scrolling through Instagram. 

Once it hit 4:30 Lapis got up and walked out of her dorm, grabbing a light jacket before leaving. She tossed the jacket on as she walked through the large wooden doors of the college, feeling the small touch of the rain as it hit the hoodie of her jacket. 

As she walked down the street she looked at the road that was next to her, mesmerized by the way the headlights from the cars reflected off the water in the road. Lapis had always enjoyed looking at lights, finding them beautiful. That's why she liked Peridots green eyes as well, as they seemed to light up whenever she looked at them like green Christmas lights. 

After a few more minutes of walking, Lapis had finally arrived at the coffee shop, looking around for Peridot. She noticed that she wasn't here yet, so she ordered herself a vanilla lattè and sat down at a small two-person table, waiting for her small girlfriend to arrive. 

They had been taking for nearly three months now, and Lapis must admit that these have been the three best months of her life. She enjoyed every moment she spent with the small science nerd, never feeling any doubt that Peridot felt the same. And yes, they have argued a few times, but they always apologized to each other in the end and made up. 

She heard the door open and looked over, smiling when she saw those adorable green-framed glasses. Peridot walked towards the table and sat her bag down, immediately beginning to speak. 

"Sorry about being late, I had to find my jacket and It took me a second to find it." Peridot chuckled for a moment and rubbed the back of her neck, looking at Lapis's lattè. "Oh right! I'll be right back." Peridot walked towards the counter and ordered a peppermint mocha frappuccino, walking back to the table. 

"So, how's your day been?" Lapis asked, taking a sip of her lattè. Peridot immediately began grinning, taking something out of the bag she brought with her. 

"My day was fantastic! I drew up a design for the robot that I was talking about!" The blonde-haired girl brought a piece of sterling white paper that had the sketch of a robot-like creature, making Lapis cock her head to the side as she looked at it.

"It looks great. What's the robot going to be for?" Lapis looked at the sketch her girlfriend drew up, indeed curious about it's purpose. It looked like a mecha-suit suit almost, as it had a place for the driver to be in, along the base body of what resembled a transformer. 

"I'm glad you asked! The robot I will be creating is going to be used in the state-wide robotics competition, as a suit! It'll be sure to win first place, especially since it will be based upon reacting to the user's nervous system instead of hand controls!" Peridot looked extremely enthusiastic about this, seeming like she was enjoying talking about this. 

Lapis smiled at her girlfriend who sat across from her, hypnotized by her beautiful green eyes. She was talking about something science-based that Lapis didn't understand, but that didn't matter to her. The Hawaiian always enjoyed listening to Peridot talk, she loved the way she became so passionate when she spoke, the way her eyes would light up and a look of pride appeared on her face. 

"That sounds amazing!" Lapis tried to sound like she was actually paying attention and not getting lost in her girlfriend's eyes, but that seemed to be failing at the moment. 

Peridot's look shifted as she noticed that Lapis wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry, I was rambling again."

Lapis finally snapped out of it as she noticed how her girlfriends look became duller, reaching out to grab her hand. "No need to say sorry. I love listening to you speak."

Peridot blushed as she heard those words, gripping Lapis's hand back. "Really?" She asked questioningly. 

Lapis smiled for a second before chuckling, looking into her lover's eyes again. "Yes, really." 

"Oh, that's a relief." Peridot looked relieved as Lapis responded, happy that her girlfriend was okay with her time-to-time rambling. 

After they stayed and chatted for a few more hours they realized it was getting dark outside and that they needed to head back to their dorms. 

"Ready to go?" Lapis said as she threw away her empty cup, walking towards the door.

"Yep!" Responded Peridot, grabbing Lapis's hand as the duo walked out the door and into the beautiful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I really want to write more for this pairing, so if you have any ideas about stories or AU's that you want to see, you can ask and I'll do my best to write it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad, this is the first thing I've written for this pairing. Constructive Criticism is always accepted!


End file.
